I'm Falling In Love (Again)
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: A drabble collection for Kat Ducat's Competition: I'm Falling In Love ...Again. Roxanne in ten different pairings, including het, femmeslash, cousincest and incest.
1. Opposites

Title: Opposites

He was two years younger, a few inches shorter, and not quite as good looking. He wasn't as intelligent as Lorcan, or as popular as Louis.

But his smile did funny things to her insides, and Roxanne found her ignoring the many things he thought he lacked.

He seemed to be flirting with her and flashing special little smiles in her direction during lessons. He was too shy to do anything further, leaving it up to Roxanne.

Lysander was everything she was not, her polar opposite, and opposites attract.


	2. Felt Like Flying

Title: Felt Like Flying

Roxanne and Lily were running, hands tangled together and bare feet landing on mud and grass. It was exhilarating, like they were soaring through the air in between each step.

They stopped all of a sudden, slipping and sliding together. Roxanne found herself using it as an excuse to hold on to the younger girl while she regained her balance.

Eventually it was hopeless, and they collapsed on the ground in an intricate knot of dirt streaked limbs. Roxanne extricated one arm and slung it around Lily's shoulders, pulling her closer.

They lay there for a while longer, hardly daring to breathe at this tiny step over the boundaries. Their heartbeats carried on racing.


	3. All He Saw

Title: All He Saw

He was her brother. The person she had spent the most time with growing up, who she had secretly looked up to, and who had annoyed her constantly.

All of this meant that this was simply wrong.

Roxanne didn't usually have any qualms about flings with her many cousins. But Fred was one step too far. Several steps in fact.

She hadn't even tried to control her feelings before, and it wasn't working now.

She knew that when Fred dragged her along by the hand or hugged her tight he didn't mean it in the way Roxanne wished he did.

He looked at her, and all he saw was 'sister'.


	4. Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

Title: Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

Her heart hammered in her chest. This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

She saw a light coming closer and panicked. She was going to be caught out of bed after midnight. And surely they would _know _who she was waiting for? It must be written all over her forehead in bright red letters, like the ones Fred had once painted on Louis. No one could fail to see that she kissed her cousin every night. That Roxanne and James met in the library and made out.

And worst of all, Roxanne liked it.

She made out the familiar messy hair of James, acting as though nothing could go wrong, and relaxed.


	5. Love Drunk

Title: Love Drunk

Roxanne was twenty one and love drunk, Louis was twenty two and plain drunk. Firewhiskey and vodka fizzed in their veins. He tasted of alcohol and memories, and her back pressed up against the wall.

Then clothes were shredding, ripping, flying. Bare skin hit the sheets, and her hips moved up to meet his. She had been single for two years, hadn't had sex in eight months, five days and-

Her hands twisted into the sheets, his name on her lips and his body over hers. Her back arched, he thrust, they moaned.

The next morning, they woke with violent headaches and no shame.


	6. Loving Victoire

Title: Loving Victoire

Victoire was the oldest Weasley girl. She had come out of Hogwarts with brilliant grades, a large group of friends, and a steady boyfriend who she would probably marry. She had set the bar high; everyone fully expected the rest of the Weasleys to perform just as well, if not better.

Roxanne had been the disappointment. No one ever came out and said it of course, but the others were hard working - or they were like Fred, and good grades seemed to come naturally. Roxanne had been frequently late to lessons, only passed half of her O. , and her N.E. were heading the same way.

Everyone assumed it was the boys, or the girls, or the alcohol. But Roxanne had given up long before that, when Victoire came home with her pile of Outstandings.

"Come on Zan, I'm dropping you at the station on my way to work!" Victoire called.

By all rights, she ought to hate her cousin. But she couldn't stop loving Victoire.


	7. No Regrets

Title: No Regrets

Lucy was the prettiest Weasley. Victoire and Dominique cheated by being part Veela, and no one else looked quite like Lucy. She was small and blonde, like her mother, but she had the Weasley freckles.

Roxanne had tried quite a lot of ways to get Lucy to notice her. She had invited her to parties, big and small, flirted with her (both subtly and not), and tried to get her on her own… Lucy was oblivious to Roxanne's attention.

She turned to desperate measures. She shouldn't, she knew she shouldn't, but Roxanne had never wanted someone this much.

It was only a tiny bit of alcohol, but it was enough. Lucy was giggling and leaning on Roxanne.

"Night Zan," Lucy kissed Roxanne on the cheek before stumbling into her room.

She shouldn't have done it. Lucy would be furious when she realised. But Roxanne, as usual, had no regrets.


End file.
